Early Morning Encounters
by myria-chan
Summary: In which early morning incidents featuring a half-asleep Nitori will be the death of Rin Matsuoka.


**Title: **Early Morning Encounters

**Author: **myria-chan

**Rating: **T, for T-that was a kiss just now, wasn't it?

**Prompt: **Day Three | First Kiss

**Summary: **In which early morning incidents featuring a half-asleep Nitori will be the death of Rin Matsuoka.

**Author's notes: **In service to this post. post/91872143803/rin-and-sousuke-leave-for-a-run-early-in-the I live for flustered Rin. So does Sousuke. :DD Rin-rin, you're a dork and you know it! Enjoy!

* * *

Sousuke said that he'd be expecting Rin to be ready for their early morning jog at six 'o clock, and Rin was awake and preparing before the crack of dawn.

Years might have passed since their last encounter but the unparalleled and inimitable connection Rin shared remained unchangeable. Morning run was his and Sousuke's thing. Not only did they have a head start for today's regimen, they also got to discuss and bond with the most random and inanest of conversations. He was meaning to get Sousuke's honest opinion on the new protocols the faculty had launched for the club activities.

If he was to be really honest with himself, Rin was tingling with excitement. There was a lot of catching up to do, after all.

Bed strings creaking from sudden movement broke him out of his reverie, and a voice heavy with sleep croaked at the top bunk. "Rin-senpai..?"

Rin stopped momentarily to berate himself for his lack of discretion. Crossing the room, he made a beeline to the bed ladder and climbed. He was greeted by a partially awoken Ai, eyes still glazed with whimsical exhaustion and head hopelessly tousled from slumber, chin resting daintily on his pillow so he could meet Rin's gaze eye to eye.

Rin grinned sheepishly. "Sorry to wake you."

"'s fine," was his reply, a yawn escaping while he took note of Rin's sport's jacket. "Morning run?" he guessed.

Rin nodded. "With Sosuke. Wanna tag along?"

Hazy blue eyes visibly brighten to the idea as a smile crept on Ai's face. "I love to," his trademark enthusiasm weaving in the sincerity of his voice, then a pause, a frown, and decided, "but bed's too powerful. Please enjoy without me." Without another word, he draped the bed clothes over his head, signaling the conversation's end.

Rin blinked. "Oi, what's up with that?" He could not suppress the blossoming giggle in his tone. Ai was particularly not a morning person to begin with—the countless memories of early morning arguments brought by his concurrent refusal to rise to Rin's rousing monologues—but this was the first time Ai deliberately shut down his invitation in favor of his bunk. "Waking up then sleeping afterwards is a very bad habit."

Rin was tempted to use his senpai powers to stir the lazy bum out of bed, like all the other good senpai in residence would do, but the knock resounding at their door put an effective stop to his exploits before they could even begin.

Jumping out of the ladder in ease, Rin sauntered to the door and turned the knob, holding the door open for his expected guest.

"Morning," Sousuke, dressed for the activity, waved in greeting, and initiated the short hand version of their secret handshake for the heck of it.

"'Sup," Rin said once done.

"Good to go?"

"One second. Wanna come in?" He opened the door a little wider.

Sousuke shook his head. "You won't be taking long, right?"

In response, a casual shrug was raised, and he scampered back to the ladder one last time. "Hey, Ai." He shook the sleeping figure lightly, and smiled as blue eyes peered open once more. "We'll be heading out now. You sure you don't wanna come? Final answer?" He was fully expecting Ai to bolt to sitting position right then and there.

But to his full, utter, complete surprise, Ai slowly poised himself up and leaned very close, placing a quick, chaste kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

"Itterasshai," Ai smiled dreamily at him, before dropping his head unceremoniously to his pillow and snoring very loudly, blissfully unmindful of the havoc he had unleased.

Rin's face was growing redder and redder with every breath he took. That was grossly spontaneous, terribly inappropriate, and ended far too quickly for his liking—er, for his… you know… whatever! He should give Ai a piece of his mind for the lack of propriety! But when he tried to speak, his words escaped in a nonsensical fit of scatterbrained sputters, the sound he made closely resembling the linguistic gibberish of drunken cat.

From his side at the door, finally, Sousuke cleared his throat, mirth dancing in their depths, a smirk teasing at the corners of his mouth. "Should I lock the door?" Rin directed his intoxicated feline gibberish to his friend, which the latter snickered off. "Regular Japanese would be fine, Rin."

He had never felt so embarrassed that he lost all gross competencies to speak coherently. At the back of his rattled mind began to take over, realizing that the quickest way to end this little unfortunate morning incident was to dash out of room, and proceeded just that.

If only it were that easy.

Going down, he took a misstep, sliding half of a leg to the lower bunk and landing squarely on his bum. Sousuke snorted, turned away, shoulders shifting in a familiar manner of suppressed laughter. There would be bloodshed later, Rin would make sure.

Rin hastily dignified himself, face a redder scarlet in contrast to his hair, and frantically collected his phone, keys and wallet, trying desperately to take control of what little remained of his wits.

His next mistake—his earphones wrapping securely on one leg, then, a muffled curse passed, and Rin found his face flat on the floor.

The sniggering laughter Sousuke was suppressing earlier erupted to a full blown guffaw, and he clamped a hand to his mouth to spare Rin's feelings. The least he could do on the situation was to contain his amusement. "Are you okay?" His question was already breathless and they hadn't even run yet.

"You—!"

Sousuke raised a finger to his lips, pointed then after at the sleeping figure on the top bunk, and Rin's audible outburst was reduced to a smoldering remnant of a glare, which would had made a lesser man quiver if they did not take prior notice to Rin's tinted cheeks.

Righting his posture, RIn squared his expression and removed the infernal earphone from his leg, crossed the threshold and closed the door with a satisfying click, in that short order.

"So," Sousuke grinned, and Rin watched as an unholy light flash in Sousuke's eyes. "_Ai_, was it?"

"Not one word," Rin practically growled every syllable.

And that was Rin's memory of their first kiss. Not that he was counting, of course…


End file.
